


Urban Golf

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [17]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba tries to be there for Nino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Golf

The tarnished putter hit the jagged pebble with a squeal of metal on rock before rocketing several meters past the 'NO TRESPASSING' sign Nino had been aiming for. It skipped a few times over dirty concrete before tumbling over the weed-infested bank to plop in the stream just beyond.

"God damn it," Nino cursed, chewing at the inside of his lip as he dragged another pebble to him with his club.

Aiba sat just behind Nino on the curb across the street. He swung his knees gently, unable to keep completely still. As Nino teed up again, an internal debate raged in Aiba as he tried to decide if he should say anything.

Nino's grip on the club slackened and he released it a moment to shake out his bad hand. Grumbling, he aimed his next shot and swung. This time the projectile ricocheted off of the pole that supported the chain Nino's target was hanging from. With a wordless roar of frustration and rage, Nino took a step back and went to investigate the golf bag for a better club.

"He didn't mean to, you know," Aiba said, watching Nino carefully. When he was thrown a poisonous glare indicating he should shut up, Aiba merely shrugged. "It's not like it wasn't going to get out anyway."

Silently, Nino pulled a battered and slightly warped driver out of the golf bag and marched back over to his pile of rocks. Pulling another projectile to him, Nino squared his stance and lined up his shot as best as he possibly could.

Aiba waited for some form of response but he didn't seem to be pushing the right buttons yet. He didn't want to imply that what had happened wasn't a big deal, but he had to admit that he thought Nino, of all people, would handle it better.

"You can't stay mad at him," Aiba called out as Nino swung the driver back. 

Rather than following through with his stroke, however, Nino twisted around and yelled back, "I'M NOT MAD AT HIM!" Although Aiba found the statement hard to believe with the way Nino's nostrils were flaring and his breathing was shallow. Nino seemed to become aware of the fact that brandishing a golf club and screaming likely weren't going to get his point across and he swung around and flung the driver into the river.

Taking several moments to compose himself, Nino rubbed at the palm of his left hand to alleviate the tingling and give himself something to concentrate on.

"I'm not mad at Jun," he repeated, although he was considerably calmer when he turned around to face Aiba. "I'm mad at _me_. I was so fucking stupid." Nino did his best to battle back the rage that was creeping up his insides.

Aiba looked up at his friend, frowning as he tried to follow. "I don't think you have anything to feel bad over. You and Sho were going to have to tell everyone eventually."

" _Tell_ them," Nino stressed, grimacing as he relived the events at the cafe in his mind again. "I didn't need to have Jun and Oh-chan _see_ me bent over the desk! Especially—" Nino's words died, though his mind finished the sentence. _Especially not Oh-chan._

Giving a sigh that was more of a defeated growl, Nino dropped down onto the curb beside Aiba and hung his head in his hands. He'd never been so mortified in his life. He liked to have people think that he was completely shameless, but it wasn't entirely true. The worst part was that he'd opened his eyes just in time to see the look on Ohno's face before the office door slammed shut in everyone's scramble to undo _everything_.

"Mn, that's true," Aiba hummed unhelpfully.

"Do you think it'd be too emo if I just killed myself now?" Nino asked, sitting up and willing away the ashamed flush he knew was crawling up his neck and ears.

"Way too emo," Aiba nodded, nudging a piece of trash into the storm drain beside him with the toe of his boot. "Everyone would cry."

"You cry over everything," Nino grumbled, though he had to admit he was grateful to have Aiba here with him. Aiba didn't keep any opinions or judgments, he simply accepted what was.

"I really do," he agreed with a frown before laughing softly at himself and looking over his shoulder at Nino. "It'll be okay, though."

"Don't lie," Nino rolled his eyes.

"I'm not! It's going to be okay because even if you're embarrassed and even if there are... other feelings," Aiba decided to choose his words about the situation carefully, "Hanging around, it's going to be okay. Because we love you, and we love Sho."

"You're so gay," Nino shoved Aiba's shoulder gently but it didn't stop his friend from catching a glimpse of the smile on his face.


End file.
